it was fate
by idestroy
Summary: "i love you." "i love you too."
1. first night

I messed up the first time so I'm going to start a new story

Jades pov

"bye mom I'm going to Tori's.'' . "kay be back for dinner.'' "no promises." I hopped in my car and called tori to let her know that I was on my way. "be there soon bye." I arrived at Tori's house and knocked. On the first knock she opened the door and led me inside.

"hey so what do you want to do." "I don't know want to catch a flick." "sure let's see mission impossible 4." "I haven't even see the first 3." Well let's see- "how about Ghost rider 2." "sure."

**Tori's pov**

**We were on our way to the movie then stopped to get snacks cause the gas station was cheaper than the movies.** "I'm excited about the movie." "yeah it looks really good from the commercials." "I'm going to call the gang and tell them to meet us there. "no I want it to just be us you know." "oh like a date." "sure." We finally arrived at the movies and purchased our ticket it took a while for me to notice she had her hands going up and down my thigh through the entire movie.

"that was really good you think so tori." "yeah but I couldn't really pay attention with your hand on my thigh the whole time." I saw a blush creep up on her face."

**Jades pov**

I didn't even notice I was doing that. So were on our way homeand when we get there I decide it's too late to go home so I spent the night at Tori's. after a couple hours we decide to hit the hay. And that was one long night.


	2. second night

Jades pov

I woke up this morning but I wasn't in my room then I remembered that I spent the night at Tori's house then I noticed Tori was really close to me. I don't have privacy issues when people are close to me but this is to close."Tori why are you so close to me." I saw her blush. "whoa how did I get here." I could tell she was acting and if she were an any better actor I might have fallen for it.

We got up and Tori made pancakes a lot of them. I heard a knock on the door and tori grabbed it fast. When she opened the door I saw the whole gang look at me basically inhaling those pancakes. "dang girl breathe",Says andre in his usual cocky attitude. "hey Jadey", Says cat in HER air-headed attitude. "what are you guys doing here." I managed to choke out threw bites. "tori invited us over to tell us about your date". Beck says in a voice that everyone but me thought was funny. We talked for a couple hours and everyone but me and Tori left. My mom told me that I was going to have to stay at a friends for a couple of days cause a lot of my relatives are staying over, and she knows I hate all of them. "hey let's play twister." "isn't it a little late for that crap". "no c'mon." I groaned but followed her anyway. " right hand green". I moved my hand to the green and we fell when we got up we were really close I was staring in her eyes and she started to blush a little bit we both leaned in and I felt her warm breath against my lips. I closed the small gap and I have to say it was the best move I ever made. She tasted a lot like strawberries, it was a short kiss but it was sweet when we broke apart we were both blushing like crazy. "I'm hungry". "me too". We both rushed out and pulled out some strawberries.

Tori's pov

Oh my gosh I just kissed Jade West. "I'm going to go for a walk". Jade said and she rushed out right after we devoured the bowl of strawberries. Does this mean she likes me do I like her, Dammit stupid feelings. When she came back I told her we should go to sleep and she quickly agreed. I think I like Jade West


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own victorious if I did it would be so much better but Dan still has my props.**

**Tori's pov**

I barely got any sleep because of last night, I thought it'd be pointless to go back to sleep so I groggily got up. I lazily got up and walked downstairs.

When I got down there I was surprised at what I saw. This was basically a buffet of pancakes, bacon, sausage, waffles, muffins, with orange juice, grape juice, apple juice, and milk. There were also roses with a note attached.

_I made a run to the store enjoy your breakfast It took me hours to make this for you_

_-Jade_

"This is amazing, I wonder where she learned to cook like this." I wondered. "you really wanna know." I heard an all to familiar voice say. "no not really." I joked figuring it was a long story. "good cause I wasn't going to tell you anyway." "why did you do this for me." "cause I was in a mood to." "now hurry up before were late for school." I gulped down one last cup of orange juice got dressed and we headed off to school.

When we got to Hollywood arts I dashed straight for my locker I had to get away from Jade she's driving me crazy and I don't think I can control my feelings for her right now.

It's sikowit's class now and all I can think about is Jade all I heard from him was something about a project and right now he's pairing people up and of course I get partnered up with Jade. Why is the universe doing this to me.

**Jades pov**

We are supposed to play a young couple getting married and I'm partnered with Vega of all people then apparently in eight months all the parts are coming together as a big play.

"Vega" "Yes Jade" "Why were you staring at me in sikowits's class?" "How did you know I was staring at you, you were in front of me?" "I didn't know, you just told me." I saw here face turn blood red. "Awww you're so cute when you're embarrassed." I love her I'm just trying to drop slow hints about it to see if she likes me back but she's being a little to damn slow.

**Tori's pov**

I can't believe her she got me to admit I was staring at her now if I ask her what the assignment was about she's going to know she's all I was paying attention to. I could ask Beck or Andre or Cat or Robbie but apparently Sikowits's said that we couldn't consult to anyone but our partners.

Me and jade finally got home and Jade explained to me what the assignment was. And after I changed we wrote and practiced in my living room but when I looked In her eyes as she said her lines something sparked in me and I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers she kissed back after a while. We stayed like that for what seemed like years, but when we pulled apart I couldn't face her and I ran out of the house.

After walking for a while I pulled out my phone ignoring all of Jades text and calls and called Cat. "Hey Cat can I come over it's important." "Sure Tor see you in a bit." and she hung up.

**So how was it review review review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own victorious and I'm going to start including the rest of the gangs POV's in the story instead of just Tori and Jade.**

**Cat's POV**

I wonder what's so important that Tori want's to come over. I was interrupted by the doorbell. "hey tori come on in." "how come you didn't talk to Jade she's staying at your house." "i didn't talk to her because she's the problem." "a while ago we were rehearsing our lines and there was this spark when she looked into my eyes and we kissed." "whoa that's so cool two of my best friends hooking up." "Cat we are not hooking up I don't know why it happened it just did." I actually knew tori liked jade so I saw this coming.

**Tori's POV**

"I don't even know if she likes me." "Well why don't you ask her." Cat says as she shows me her phone to show me that she had Jade on the phone through our whole conversation. " I already knew you were coming over here to talk about Jade so I called her as soon as you got here. "you set this up." me and Jade say in unison. "yep." and with that she hung up the phone, and she sent me on my way. I got up to my door but hesitated to go in because I was afraid of what she'd say, but I was snapped out of my thoughts when she opened the door for what seemed like a century we stared into each others eyes until she stepped closer grabbed me by the waist and kissed me fiercely. "I love you." "I love you too."


End file.
